It is found that the litter bags for use in an automobile on the market are either inconvenient to use or too large in size thereby making them unsuitable for use in the automobile.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a litter bag which is especially designed for use automobiles and may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.